


Late Night Talks

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [201]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma doesn't want want to accept her visions, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: Emma finds Killian at home after he learns the truth, and the two talk about what it means for them and why she lied





	

She comes home to find him sitting at the table drinking from his flash of rum in the dark. She hadn’t seen him since she left him at the docks, and she knew him well enough to know he was still hurting from her secrets

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked, without looking at her. “I get why you didn’t tell your parents, but why not me? After everything we’ve been through you’ve kept this from me.”

“It’s because of everything we’ve been through that I kept this from you,” she said, sitting down and taking his hands in hers. “Killian, it killed me when you died. It killed me when in those few hours that you were dead before I came to the underworld. Because I thought I would have to live without you, and I couldn’t cope with that pain.”

“I don’t understand,” he said, meeting her eyes.

“I love you, Killian, and it killed me to think you were dead. And I didn’t want you to have to deal with the same pain I felt. I didn’t want you to have to live with my death, or even worry that my death was a possibility. I wanted to protect you from that. But I was wrong, I should have told you. I shouldn’t have kept it a secret.”

His face softened as he cupped her face. “Emma, it would have killed me, but I would have stood by you. I would have stood by your side protecting you, fighting with you. If you think that even for a moment I could stand there while you die, you’re mistaken.”

A few tears fall down her face and he wipes them away, “I don’t want to accept it,” she said softly, “If I told you, it would mean accepting that for even a moment I thought it was true. I just got my happy ending. I spent twenty eight years alone, and in the last few I found my son, my parents, the love of my life, and a home. I don’t want to lose it. I want to have a long life; I want to grow old, and wake up each morning by your side. I want to see Henry graduate and figure out what he wants to do for a living. I want to be a big sister to Neal and be there for him when my parents are being ridiculous. I want to marry you, and have my dad walk me down the aisle and my mom crying while she’s by my side. I don’t want to die, Killian.”

He waivered, as he held her closely, “You won’t die,” he promised her. I refuse to let you die. I refuse to accept a life without you, Emma Swan. We’ve fought for our love, and if you think I’ll give you up without a fight, you’re mistaken. I plan on having a very long life with you, and I refuse to accept any less.”

She wraps her arms around his waist and rests her head on his chest.

“I love you, Killian Jones,” she said, kissing his lips softly as she raked her hands through his hair.

“And I you, Emma. Now, let’s get some rest. We have a fate to fight,” he kissed her forehead.


End file.
